A Twist Of Fate
by ggfan10
Summary: Phoebe thought that she was happy with her new husband Coop and nothing could ever come between them, but what will happen when an old friend shows up and turns it all around?
1. An Old Friend

**Phoebe thought that she was happy with her new husband Coop and no one could ever come between them, but what will happen when an old friend of Phoebe's shows up and turns it all around? Note: This story has the same plot as my other story 'Charmed My Season 9' with one difference, Piper isn't pregnant with her and Leo's third baby. I didn't really think it would work with this story so I decided to take it out. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Phoebe and Coops Apartment_

Phoebe Halliwell had just finished typing up her advice column, 'Ask Phoebe', and was now sitting on the lounge watching day-time soaps on television, being very bored. _I hope Coop comes home soon, _Phoebe thought to herself, _I miss him and I'm really bored. If I have to watch any more of 'Days of Our Lives' I'm going to scream! _She sighed, then turned off the television, got up off the lounge and went over to the refridgerator in the kitchen. Phoebe opened the fridge, looked inside at the usual milk, cheese, juice and other refridgeratable goods, and thought, _There's nothing to eat in this place. _She then closed the refridgerator door with a sigh and went back over to the lounge and sat down.

_I could always get Coop to come to me,_ Phoebe thought with a smile. She closed her eyes and pictured her husband standing in front of her. Phoebe then opened her eyes, only to find an empty space. _Damn, _Phoebe thought _He must be with a charge __and blocked my call. _

She thought for a minute, then wondered out loud, "I wonder if the spell to call a lost love would work?" Phoebe knew there was some personal gain attached, but she was desperate. "Okay, here it goes," she started, then began chanting;

_Return thy love, wherever he be,_

_Through time and space,_

_Bring him back to me._

Immediately after Phoebe said the last word of the spell, a swarm of white lights appeared in front of her, like whitelighter orbs, but slighty different.

Phoebe smiled as the man began to materialize and started to say, "Coo-" but stopped when then man became fully visible. "Cole?" Phoebe gasped, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Sure enough, it was Phoebe's demonic ex-husband, Cole Turner, or better known in the Underworld as the demon, Belthazor. This was the very same man that had put Phoebe through Hell all those years ago, well three or four years, but it felt like longer to Phoebe. The man that stood before her was the same man that had gone behind her back and tried to kill her and her sisters countless times, each time being naively forgiven by Phoebe. The same man that had impregnated her with the Source's child and made her believe it was their own. The same man that Phoebe and her sister's had tried to kill a number of times before finally succeeding in the alternate universe. This was the same man she had fallen in love with.

* * *

**This was just a chapter to start the story off, the next one will be longer. Please review so I know people are reading my story!**


	2. The Lost Spell

**Here's the next chapter, please review!**

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment_

"Cole, what the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe exclaimed, frowning at her ex-husband.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied, stepping closer to her. "One minute I was in limbo, living out my afterlife alone and miserable, and the next, I was here. What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but you've got to get out of here right now!" Phoebe exclaimed, stepping away from Cole. "My husband is going to be home soon."

"You're husband?" Cole asked, confused. He thought for a minute then added, "Oh, that Cooper guy?"

"It's Coop actually," she replied abruptly. "Not like that's any of your business anyway. Now get out of here!"

"I can't 'get out of here' if I don't know how I got here in the first place," Cole explained, sarcastically. "Did you say a spell or something?"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment then replied, "Sort of..." Cole gave her a look and she added, "Fine, I cast the spell to call a lost love. But this doesn't mean I still love you in any remote way!"

"Right..." he smiled. "Well since I'm here, maybe we should do some catching up?"

"Are you insane?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I have to get rid of you now! No catching up, and no trying to win me back, it's not gonna work this time Cole!"

"How are you going to send me back anyway?" Cole asked, taking a seat on the lounge next to her.

Phoebe jumped up from the lounge as soon as he sat down, leaving Cole feeling slightly hurt. Phoebe saw the hurt look on Cole's face and felt bad. She sighed and sat back down next to him.

"I need to go to the Manor and find the reversal spell," Phoebe explained. "I don't really remember it, but it's in the Book."

"Okay..." Cole started. "Why did you say the spell anyway?"

"I was trying to call Coop," she replied, standing up again. "Anyway, we're going to the Manor and getting rid of you once and for all." Phoebe then grabbed her handbag and jacket and opened the door of her apartment. She look back at Cole, who was still seated and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

He sighed and stood up, "I'm right behind you."

Cole and Phoebe then left the apartment and made their way to the elevator.

* * *

_The Manor - Attic - 2:30pm_

Prudence Halliwell, better known as Prue, was standing in front of the Book of Shadows contemplating whether or not she would use a spell that would result in personal gain. _Technically, it wouldn't really be personal gain, I'm doing this for Piper and Phoebe as well as myself, _Prue thought. She opened the Book and turned to the page the spell to Call a Lost Love was on. _I'm sure Piper and Phoebe would want to see Andy again, just as much as me. Oh, who am I kidding, this spell is personal gain with a capital P! What the hell, magic owe's us!_

Prue was about to start reciting the spell, when she heard Piper's voice call out, "Prue! Are you up here?"

"Uh," she replied, quickly ripping out the page from the Book and shoving it in her jeans pocket. "Yeah, Piper, I'm here."

Piper then entered the Attic carrying Chris comfortably on her hip, "Hey, what are you doing up here?" she asked walking over to Prue.

"Oh, i was just, uh, catching up on the demons you vanquished when I was dead," Prue explained, nervously.

"Well, I don't think the Love Spell falls under that category," Piper smiled, reading the page the Book of Shadows was turned to.

Prue laughed nervously and quickly closed the Book, "So, what's up?"

"Chris and I were just going to go pick up Wyatt from pre-school and we were wondering if you'd like to join us, right Chris?" she replied, turning to her son. Chris nodded.

Prue smiled at her nephew, "Um, I was actually going to see some charges now."

"Ok, well I guess we'll see you later then?" Piper replied, starting to walk towards the Attic door. "Come on Chris."

"Yeah," said Prue. "I'll see you guys later." Piper gave her sister one last smile before exiting the Attic.

Prue sighed in relief, then exited the Attic after Piper and went into her bedroom. 10 minutes later, Prue was still contemplating whether or not to say the spell when the doorbell rang. She left her bedroom, leaving the spell on her bed and went downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door she found Phoebe and another person. Someone she never thought she'd see again, "Cole?" she asked then turned to Phoebe, "What is he doing here?'

"Nice to see you too Prue," Cole remarked, as he and Phoebe entered the Manor. "You look pretty well for someone who has been dead for over 5 years."

Prue glared at him then turned to Phoebe, "I repeat, **what **is he doing here?"

"It's a long story," Phoebe explained, "I cast a spell, it went wrong and I got **him**."

"What spell?" she asked abruptly.

"Uh, the spell to Call A Lost Love." Phoebe smiled sheepishly. "Which by the way, doesn't mean I'm still in love with Cole at all."

"I believe we've already covered that issue Phoebe," said Cole.

Phoebe glared at him then continued, "So I need to get the reversal spell out of the Book of Shadows, then he'll be gone for good."

She began to walk towards the stairs when Prue called out, "Wait, Pheebs I have the spell."

"You do?" she asked turning around. "Why would you have the spell?"

"I uh," Prue hesitated, "I was going to bring back Andy, just for a little while, I miss him."

"Oh sweetie, I know," Phoebe replied giving her big sister a hug, while Cole stood back awkwardly. "It must have been hard for you to leave him again when you became a whitelighter."

"Yeah."

"Well, I promise we'll get rid of Cole, then we can bring back Andy okay?"

"I'm still in the room you know?" Cole stated.

"Shut up now before I orb your sorry ass into a volcano!" Prue exclaimed, glaring at him. "You keep your mouth shut, and you don't get hurt, understand?"

"Prue, that was a good threat, but he could just shimmer back," Phoebe explained.

"No he can't," Prue argued. "He's been in limbo right? His powers were taken from him as soon as he was put there."

Phoebe looked at Cole for comfirmation. He sighed, then replied, "It's true, I have no powers. I'm a mere mortal now."

"You're still a demon Cole, whether you have powers or not," Phoebe argued, abruptly. "Let's just get the spell and get you back to where you belong."

Then the three of them made their way up the stairs and into Prue's bedroom.

* * *

_Prue's Bedroom_

As they entered, Phoebe asked, "Where did you say the spell was again?"

"I left it right here on the bed," Prue replied, gesturing to the bed infront of her.

"Well, it's not here now," said Cole, smirking.

"You shut up," Prue warned him. "Remember the volcano."

"Look, Prue maybe the wind blew it somewhere," Phoebe suggested, gesturing to the open window. "Let's look for it."

For the next hour, the two sisters looked through Prue's bedroom for the spell, with Cole watching, looking very amused.

Phoebe looked up at her ex-husband from the floor, "Aren't you at least going to help?"

"You mean help you to find the spell that will send me back to limbo? I don't think so," replied Cole.

"There's no use, we're never going to find the spell!" Prue exclaimed looking up from the draws she was looking through. "Are you sure you don't remember it?"

"The last time I used that spell was about 4 years ago Prue," Phoebe explained, sighing.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck with me," said Cole, grinning.

Prue groaned, "Don't be so cocky. We'll find a way to get rid of you."

"We always do," Phoebe added. "Let's go downstairs and try to remember the spell, you just looked at it right Prue?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really paying much attention to the reversal spell," she replied.

"What reversal spell?" Piper asked, as she walked into the room with Leo, Wyatt and Chris. She saw her ex-brother-in-law and exclaimed, "Cole?"

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Piper, Leo" Cole greeted them. "Long time no see. Well for Leo anyway, I saw Piper only about two years ago, when you were in limbo with me and Leo lost his memory, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Piper replied, sarcastically.

"I was trying to do a good deed and this is the thanks I get?" Cole asked, frowning.

"Leo and I are both greatful for what you did but it still doesn't change the fact that you're a demon and the fact that you did many bad things in the past," Piper explained.

"Anyway, how did he get here?" Leo asked, looking at Prue.

"Long story short," Prue began, "Phoebe cast the spell to Call a Lost Love because she wanted to find Coop, but instead it brought her Cole and now we can't find the reversal spell that I left in here, so we can't send him back."

"Okay," Piper replied. "So what do we do?"

"Phoebe and I are going to try to remember the spell. We have to remember it eventually right?" Prue asked Piper. "You don't remember the reversal spell, do you?"

"No I don't, sorry," she replied, "It's been a while since I've seen it. Maybe Paige will remember?" She then looked up and called out, "Paige!"

A few seconds later, Paige orbed in, "Hey guy's what- Cole!" She glared at him. "Why the hell is he here?"

Phoebe explained the situation to Paige and a few minutes later she was fully informed.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs and start brainstorming," said Paige.

The others, except for Cole, Wyatt and Chris, agreed and all made there way downstairs.

* * *

**Please review so I know people are reading my story.**


	3. Temptations

**Here's the next chapter, finally. Please review!**

* * *

_The Manor - The Living Room - 11:00pm_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole were all sitting in the loungeroom. The sisters each had a notepad and pencil in their hands and were trying to remember the reversal spell.

"Wasn't it like 'send my love back to where he used to be' or something?" Prue asked, putting the pencil and notepad on the coffee table in front of her, frustratedly.

"No, it was something with 'thy' in it I think," Piper replied. "Like, 'send thy love back to where he used to be.'"

"That still doesn't sound right," Paige shook her head, then looked down at her watch. "Oh no, it's 11 o'clock! Henry's at home with the twins. I really have to go."

"Maybe we should all call it a night and try looking for the spell again tomorrow morning?" Leo suggested.

"I agree, it's really late and the boys will be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow," Piper added.

"And where do you propose we put him"- she gestured at Cole- "for the night?"

" 'Him' has a name," Cole muttered.

Piper ignored Cole's comment and replied, "Take him back to your apartment, you have a spare bedroom."

"Why me?" Phoebe asked.

"He's your ex-husband Pheebs, you said I do, so you get to keep him tonight," Piper answered with a smirk.

She frowned, "Coop's not gonna like this."

"Just explain everything to him, I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Prue suggested.

"Okay guys, I really have to go," Paige stood up. "I'll see later."

"Bye Paige," said Piper as her little sister orbed out. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted!"

"I think I'll join you," Leo yawned. Then the two of them started making their way up the stairs.

"I'm going to hit the sack too," Prue added. She then turned to Cole, "You try to make a move on my sister tonight, and you'll have me to answer to, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Cole mocked her.

Prue gave him a look, then turned to her sister and said, "Goodnight Pheebs. Come over tomorrow morning and we'll sort this all out. K?"

She nodded, " 'night Prue." Phoebe watched her sister walk up the stairs, then turned to Cole and sighed, "Come on, let's go." She grabbed her jacket and handbag, and she and Cole left the Manor.

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment_

Phoebe and Cole arrived at the apartment. Phoebe entered cautiously, incase Coop was home. She stuck her head in the doorway and looked around. No one was there so she entered with Cole right behind her. Phoebe saw a note left on the kitchen table and went over to read it as Cole looked sadly at Phoebe and Coop's wedding picture in the living room.

Phoebe opened the note;

_Hi Phoebe,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't seen you tonight. I came home but you weren't here._

_I've got to work tonight and tomorrow morning and won't be home until around lunchtime tomorrow. Again, I'm really really really sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night._

_I love you,_

_Coop xox_

"Great," she muttered to herself, throwing the note into the bin.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked, looking up from the picture.

"Nothing, it's just Coop isn't coming home tonight, he left me a note," Phoebe explained.

"Oh," he replied, then quickly added, "I'm sorry, I guess."

"It's really no big deal, I'll just see him tomorrow," said Phoebe. Cole nodded. There was a moment of silence until Phoebe broke it by saying, "Uh, you're sleeping in the spare bedroom over there"- she gestured to a door- "You do sleep, right?"

"I don't in limbo, but ever since I've been back in this plane, I've had human feelings and needs again," Cole explained. "Speaking of which, are you hungry, cause I'm starving?"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get too close to Cole again, then replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too, we should have a midnight snack-" she looked down at her watch- "or a 11:23 snack. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, you know me, I'll eat anything," he replied with a small smile. "How about I make us some sandwiches?"

Phoebe smiled back without realizing, then quickly stopped and replied, "Sure, that would be nice."

"K. Uh, where are the plates?" Cole asked.

"Um," she started. "The first cupboard on the top. The bread's in the freezer, you'll have to put it in the microwave."

Cole nodded, then turned around to the cupboard and took out two plates. He then made his way over to the freezer, took 4 slices of bread out and placed them in the microwave.

Phoebe watched her ex-husband for a moment then turned away and thought, _This isn't right, how did I end up making sandwiches with my demonic ex-husband? How did I end up making sandwiches with my ex-husband and actually be enjoying myself?_

"Is everything okay, Phoebe?" Cole asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She turned around quickly, as Cole took the bread out of the microwave and placed 2 slices on each plate. Phoebe smiled nervously and replied, "Everything is great. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Oh, I'm not keeping you up am I?"

"Believe me Cole, you kept me up many nights after we divorced, worried that you would find someway to come back, so I'm used to it," she said in a stern tone, immediately feeling bad as she did so.

Cole looked stunned for a moment. He then cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, "So, what do you want on your sandwich?"

Phoebe just stared at him, feeling extremely guilty for her outburst. Ih her mind, her conscience was saying, _Don't feel guilty! This is the man that put you through endless heartache! Time after time he hurt you and you're feeling guilty for telling him the truth! _Phoebe argued with her conscience, _But then again, everything he ever did was for me. He had good intentions that went wrong, but they were still good. Oh my God, listen to me defending him. Does this mean I still love him? It would explain why I'm having this mixed feelings and why the spell-_

"Phoebe?" Cole asked, bringing her out of her thoughts once again. "Sandwich?"

Phoebe stared at Cole for a moment then ran over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but was really only 15 seconds, when Phoebe pulled away, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this."

Cole replied, "You're right we shouldn't, it's completely-" He was cut off by another kiss from Phoebe. They continued kissing as they made their way over to Phoebe's bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

_Phoebe's Bedroom - 8:30am_

Phoebe and Cole were lying in bed, he was fast asleep, but she was wide awake. Phoebe looked over at a sleeping Cole and thought, _What have I done? How could I cheat on Coop, especially with Cole? He does look extremely cute when he's sleeping though. No! Stop it Phoebe, you can't be having these thoughts about your ex-husband. But then again, you shouldn't be sleeping with him either, especially when you're married to another man!_

Phoebe watched as Cole began to stir and slowly wake up. He opened his eyes and when he saw Phoebe, he smiled, "Hey."

_That smile, it always gets me, _Phoebe thought as she smiled back and replied, "Hey."

They both looked at each other awkwardly until Cole spoke up, "Listen Phoebe, last night..."

"I know," she replied. "We got caught up in the moment. You didn't plan on sleeping with me and you really regret it."

"I definitely didn't plan on sleeping with you, but I don't regret it Phoebe," he said. "But I do know that this was a one night thing, and that no-one can ever know about it."

"Cole," she started. "I do love you, I always have and I always will, but we just- we have too much history, not to mention I have a husband. I don't regret last night either, but you're right, this can only be a one time thing and I'm going to have to send you back to Limbo today."

He sighed then replied, "I love you too, with all my heart, you're the only woman I've ever loved-"

"Cole-"

"No, let me finish," he explained, then continued. "But I want you to be happy, and if Coop makes you happy, then who am I to stand in the way of that."

Phoebe was about to reply when she heard her doorbell ring and Prue call out, "Phoebe, it's me!"

Phoebe panicked and whispered to Cole, "Quick, take you're clothes and get into the spare bedroom."

"Okay," he replied as she threw him his clothes.

"I'm coming Prue!" Phoebe called out, quickly putting on her pajama top and pants as Cole ran out of the room and into the spare bedroom and shut the door. "Just one second!"

"Okay!" Prue called back.

Once she was decently dressed, Phoebe ran to the door and opened it. "Sorry, I was just coming out of the shower, I had to get dressed."

"But you're hair isn't wet," Prue pointed out, stepping inside her sister's apartment.

Phoebe panicked for half a second then repiled, "I-uh, I- I used a shower cap. Handy things, they keep your hair completely dry in the shower. Amazing!"

Prue gave her a strange look then replied, "Okay. Anyway, where's Cole? I found the spell, it's at the Manor."

"Cole's in the spare bedroom, Phoebe explained then asked, "Where was the spell anyway?"

"I was looking through the Book of Shadows to see if there was another way to send Cole back and there it was. Right where I found it before," she explained. "I'm guessing the book has some sort of protection from ripping out pages."

"Okay, interesting," Phoebe replied, not really paying attention.

The spare bedroom door then opened and a fully-clothed Cole stepped out. "Prue, what a pleasant surprise."

Prue smiled fakely and replied, "You know what's going to be even more pleasant? When I send your pathetic self back to Limbo where you belong!"

"Prue," Phoebe warned. "No more fighting, I'll just go get changed and we can go to the Manor and send Cole back, okay?"

"Fine," she replied, crossing her arms. "But make it quick, the sooner we get rid of him, the better."

* * *

_The Manor - 9:00am_

Half an hour later, Phoebe, Prue and Cole had arrived back at the Manor and were now in the Attic. Phoebe and Prue were looking at the spell in the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, here we go," Prue started. "Say it Pheebs."

"Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed, startling her sister.

"What, what is it, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh," Phoebe replied, looking over at Cole, who looked surprised. "Nothing, it's nothing." She then began chanting from the Book:

_Return thy love wherever he be,_

_Through time and space,_

_Back to where he should be_

Cole then disappeared, in the same white lights, in which he came.

"Thank God that's over," Prue remarked. "Anyway, I've got to go check on some charges." When her sister didn't reply she added, "Earth to Phoebe? Phoebe!"

She jumped and replied, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I've got to go check on some charges. Are you okay Pheebs? You're acting strange, well stranger then usual," Prue teased her little sister.

" Ha ha, very funny," she replied sarcastically. "I'm fine, you go see your charges. I've got to go to work anyway, actually I'm late so I'd better get going."

"Okay, see you later," Prue smiled, then orbed out.

Phoebe looked around the room and sighed, "Goodbye Cole."

She looked around the Attic for another moment, then left to go to work.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing!**


	4. The Twist

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you are all enjoying my story! Can you all go and read my other stories as well please? I would really appreciate it. Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Note: This chapter is set 6 weeks after the last one**

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment - Wednesday - 8:30am_

"Ohhh," Phoebe groaned as she laid on the lounge of her and Coop's apartment. She had been feeling sick for the last couple of days now and it seemed to be getting worse so she had called in sick to work for the day.

Coop walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of his wife, "I think you should go to the doctor sweetie," he said as he kissed Phoebe on the forehead.

"I hate doctors," she protested.

"Well would you rather sit here feeling nauseas and throwing up?"

"I'm not sitting, I'm laying," Phoebe replied, frowning.

"Please go to the doctor Phoebe, you've been sick since Friday, I'm worried about you," Coop pleaded.

"I'm sure it's just a bug, it will pass soon," she said, not giving in. Coop gave Phoebe a look. She sighed, "Okay, I'll go to the doctor, but I bet it's nothing. You're just being paranoid."

"You're just being stubborn," he replied with a smile. "Anyway, I've got to go. I've got to work but I should be home tonight."

"You have to go now?" Phoebe whined.

"Yeah I do, sorry honey," he said with a small smile. "Promise me you'll go to the doctor today?"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment then replied, "Okay, I'll make an appointment today."

"Promise?" Coop asked.

"Promise, now go and do what you have to do so you can come home," she ordered her husband.

"Okay," he replied standing up. Coop gave Phoebe a gental kiss on the nose, then telported out.

Phoebe sighed, then slowly stood up from the lounge and walked over to the cordless phone. She looked up the number for the doctor's and punched it into the phone.

"Hello, Dr Martin's office. How may I help you?" The secretary greeted Phoebe.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for today please, when is the earliest you have?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we have one at 9:15, can you make it then?" the secretary asked.

"Sure, that would be great," she replied.

"And what's your name?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Okay, your appointment is all set, see you soon!"

"Thank you, bye," Phoebe hung up the phone and went into her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

_The Doctor's Surgery_

Phoebe arrived at the doctor's and was now sitting in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out from seeing another patient, picked up a file and called out, "Phoebe Halliwell?"

She put down the magazine quickly, grabbed her handbag and followed the doctor into an examination room.

Phoebe sat down at a desk across from Dr Martin and gave her a smile, "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" Dr Martin replied, putting on her reading glasses.

"To be honest, not that good," Phoebe explained. "I've been nauseas and I've been throwing up for almost a week now."

"I see, any other symptoms?" she asked, taking notes in Phoebe's file.

"Well, I have been a little tired, more than usual."

"Okay, well I think the best thing to do would be a blood test," Dr Martin explained.

"A blood test?" Phoebe asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, it should tell us exactly what's going on here," she assured Phoebe. "There's nothing to worry about, it's standard procedure."

"Okay," she nodded nervously.

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment - 5:00pm_

Phoebe was still at home by herself as Coop hadn't come home yet, when the phone rang. She left the bowl of salad she was making for dinner and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello, Mrs Halliwell?" the women on the other end of the phoneline asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Dr Martin from the clinic, I have your test results," she explained.

"Okay, so what's wrong with me?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Dr Martin started. "You're pregnant."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open in shock, "Excuse me what?"

"You're pregnant Mrs Halliwell," the doctor repeated.

"Oh my God, are you sure?"

"100 sure, I double checked the test myself," she confirmed.

Phoebe was worried, _What if this is Cole's baby?, _she thought. She then hesitantly asked the doctor, "How far along do you think I am?"

"From the looks of things, probably about 6 to 7 weeks," Dr Martin replied.

"Oh no," Phoebe sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Uh, thanks for calling, Dr Martin," Phoebe replied.

"No problem, call back tomorrow and make another appointment for about 6 to 8 weeks from now, just to check on how you're doing," she explained.

"Okay, goodbye." Phoebe hung up the phone and slowly walked over to the lounge and sat down, "Oh my God." Phoebe sighed, _What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Coop I'm pregnant with another man's child? I really need to talk to someone about this. Piper would be home now, I should go and talk to her. _Phoebe quickly stood up, grabbed her jacket and handbag and left her apartment for the Manor.

* * *

_The Manor - 5:30pm_

Piper was in the middle of making dinner for her family when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Leo called out.

A minute later, Phoebe and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Piper, I'm really sorry to interupt you right now, but I really need to talk to you," said Phoebe seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Kind of," she replied.

"Uh, let's go upstairs," Piper said. She then turned to Leo, "Can you finish dinner for me?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, come on Pheebs." The two of them left the kitchen and went upstairs.

* * *

_Piper's Bedroom_

"You did WHAT!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe had just told her sister that she had slept with Cole, but not about the pregnancy yet.

"I know this is bad Piper-" Phoebe started.

"BAD! Phoebe you cheated on Coop! With COLE! How could you be so stupid?" Piper exclaimed.

"Keep you're voice down Piper, I don't want anyone to hear, she whispered.

"You're right. No one is going to know about this," Piper replied.

"You want me to pretend that it never happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, if Coop knew the truth it would kill him," she explained.

"I know, but I need to tell him," Phoebe hesitated for a moment, then went on, "Because something happened."

"Something happened? Like what? What could have"-Piper's eyes widened- "Oh no, Phoebe you're not!"

"I am," she sighed. "I'm pregnant with Cole's baby."

'Why didn't you use protection Pheebs?"

"It all happened very fast," she explained. "One minute we were talking, and the next we were in bed and-"

"Okay, too much information there," Piper pulled a face. "What are you going to do?'

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed. "I was hoping that you would help."

"I think that you should tell Coop the truth Phoebe," she told her little sister seriously. "He's going to find out eventually, if not now, then years into the future. That will hurt him even more, finding out that the child he thought was his, really isn't."

"I know, I should tell him. It's just going to be so hard," Phoebe frowned. "I never wanted to hurt him Piper."

"I know sweetie," she replied. Piper pulled her sister into a hug. "I just wish I could help more."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Consequences

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review so I know people are reading the story. If I don't get many reviews, I won't be continuing with the story. Anyway, here it goes...**

* * *

_Phoebe's Apartment - Hallway - 9:30pm_

Phoebe slowly walked out of the elevator and down the hallway of the floor of her apartment, putting off going inside for as long as possible.

As she approached the door to her apartment, Phoebe, turned around and walked back the other way. When she reached the elevator, she walked back towards her apartment door again.

As Phoebe approached the door again, she hesitated, then said to herself, "Come on Phoebe, you can do this." She took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

As soon as Phoebe walked in, Coop jumped up from the couch, ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Oh my God, Phoebe where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Sorry, I was, I was at Piper's and I lost track of time," she laughed nervously.

"You could have told me," he argued. "I didn't no where you were, I was worried."

Phoebe pulled away from Coop then told him, "We have to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," he replied.

"Uh, can we sit? Phoebe asked, gesturing to the lounge.

Coop gave his wife a worried look, then slowly nodded and took a seat on the lounge, followed by Phoebe.

"What's going on Phoebe?" he asked.

Phoebe sighed, "You're going to hate me."

"What?" Coop asked, feeling extremely confused. "I could never hate you, I love you."

"You will after you hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Phoebe you're scaring me, what did you do?"

She hesitated for a moment then started, "Okay. Remember how I told you that about 6 weeks ago, Cole had to stay here for the night because I accidently brought him back from limbo?"

"Yeah..." Coop replied, frowning at the thought of his wife's ex-husband spending the night in his and Phoebe's apartment.

Phoebe looked at the man sitting next to her, his eyes filled with confusion and fear. She had a slight feeling that Coop knew what she was going to tell him, but was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. "I-slept-with-Cole," Phoebe blurted out so fast that her words were impossible to understand.

"What?" Coop asked.

"I-I slept with, Cole," Phoebe repeated hesitantly, this time slow enough for Coop to understand.

Coop just sat there for a moment, staring at his wife in disbelief then replied, "You're kidding right?" Phoebe shook her head. Coop jumped off the lounge and exclaimed, "How could you do that to me?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I never meant to hurt you-" Phoebe started.

Coop interupted, "Did you expect me to just accept this? That you slept with some other guy when I wasn't home?"

"It wasn't just some other guy," Phoebe explained. "It was Cole, he and I have history. Old feelings came up, and it just happened."

"That doesn't justify what you did Phoebe," Coop sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know where we're supposed to go from here.

"I don't either," said Phoebe, looking down at her hands.

"Do you still love Cole?" Coop asked suddenly.

"Coop I-" she started to reply.

"Just answer the question," he interupted Phoebe again. When she didn't answer he added, "You have to tell me the truth Phoebe, I at least deserve that."

She sighed, "The truth is...that I never really got over Cole. I thought I had, I really did. But then seeing him again..."

"You still love him," Coop replied, answering his own question. "I can tell by the way you talk about him. You never talk that way about me."

Phoebe tried to ignore his comment, even though she knew it was true, "There's something else that you should know."

"Oh, I bet you're pregnant now too? Am I right? That's the only reason why you told me about this, because you got pregnant." Coop replied, only half joking. When Phoebe just looked at him, Coop replied, "Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen Coop, honestly I didn't," Phoebe tried to explain.

"I can't take this," he replied, storming out of the living room and into his and Phoebe's bedroom.

Phoebe got up off the lounge and followed Coop into the bedroom, where she found him packing his clothes, shoes etc. into a suitcase. "Coop, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replied abruptly.

"You can't just leave! We need to talk about this!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"The only thing we need to talk about is divorce papers," Coop closed his suitcase, and picked it up off the bed. "I'll come back for the rest of my things."

Phoebe suddenly burst into tears and exclaimed, "Coop! Please don't go! We can work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out Phoebe! Unless you're willing to get rid of that baby and completely forget about Cole all together!" he exclaimed. Phoebe just cried helplessly. "I didn't think so," Coop commented, then teleported out.

Phoebe fell down on the carpet and began to sob. She continued to cry until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_3 weeks later - The_ _Manor - 8:00am_

3 weeks had passed since Coop left Phoebe, and she was now living back at the Manor with Piper, Prue, Leo and the boys. Now that Phoebe was pregnant, Piper didn't want her sister to be living alone, so she made Phoebe come back to the Manor again. Coop had already filed for a divorce, and Phoebe didn't blame him, she would have done the same thing in his position. She still hadn't told Cole about the pregnancy, and didn't know when or if she was going to.

Phoebe slowly came down the stairs of the Manor in her pajamas and entered the kitchen where Piper, Leo, Prue, Wyatt and Chris were sitting at the ktichen table having breakfast.

Piper gave her sister a smile as she entered the kitchen, "Morning Pheebs"-she patted the chair next to her- "Come sit."

Phoebe took a seat next to her sister and gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling today?" Prue asked from across the table. Prue had been angry when Piper told her Phoebe's news but was pushing her personal feelings towards Cole aside to be supportive of her sister. Paige had chosen to do the same thing, no matter how much she hated Cole.

"Probably better than Coop's feeling at the moment," Phoebe replied.

"Honey, you have to stop beating yourself up about this," Piper took Phoebe's hand, "You've been doing that enough, and besides, all the stress isn't good for the baby."

"I feel like history is repeating itself," she said, "You know, me sitting here, pregnant with Cole's baby."

"Except this time, it really is Cole's baby, not the Source's," Piper pointed out.

"Speaking of Cole," Leo started, "Are you gonna tell him about...everything."

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed. "He deserves to know, but everythings so complicated. Why can't I just be a normal woman with a normal life?"

Piper laughed, "Pheebs, there's no such thing as normal. And that's a big thing coming from me, I've wanted a so called "normal life" more than anyone, but they don't exist."

"Unfortunately," Prue added. "Life would be a lot easier."

"Tell me about it," Piper agreed.

"What's telling Cole going to do anyway?" Phoebe asked. "He's stuck in limbo and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Actually, the Elders could do something about it," Leo told his sister-in-law. "They're the ones that put him there, so they're the only ones that can get him out. I'm sure if you had a good reason they would reconsider Cole's punishment."

"Honey, we're talking about the Elders here," Piper started. "They freaked out when we wanted to get married, can you imagine what they're gonna do when they find out Phoebe's pregnant with Cole's demonic offspring?"

"Actually, I don't think it's demonic," Phoebe argued. "Cole said he was stripped of his powers when he was put in limbo. That means Cole was human when we- you know, so the baby would be half human. And if it was part demon, it would have been showing signs of demonic powers by now."

"She does have a point there," Leo said to Piper. "The Elders may reconsider if that's the case."

" 'May' being the key word here," she replied.

"Thanks for being so optimistic Piper," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"No problem," Piper grinned. "Maybe before you tell Cole, you can talk to the Elders about all of this and see if they'd be willing to let him out of limbo."

"What if they say no?" Phoebe asked.

"Then you'll have all of our support in raising this child," Prue replied.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Of course, we love you Pheebs, we're not gonna let you do this alone," Piper replied. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Phoebe smiled gratefully.

"After breakfast, I'll orb you up to the Elders, k?" Prue asked.

Phoebe just nodded, then stood up from the table and went to get some cereal for breakfast.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Elders' decision of Cole's fate, in limbo, or with Phoebe. D****on't forget to review!**


	6. The Rest Of Our Lives

**Please review!!**

* * *

_The Manor - 2pm_

Phoebe had gotten back from telling the Elder's about her situation with Cole a few hours ago, and she was still waiting for an answer. An answer that she was told she would receive some time today. She was now sitting in the living room with the television on, but not really paying attention to what was on the screen.

Prue walked into the living room and sighed, "Pheebs, it'll be okay."

Phoebe looked up at her big sister with a grateful smile, "No it won't. The Elders aren't going to let Cole out of limbo."

"You have to stay positive," she replied.

"But I can't ignore reality Prue," she argued, turning off the television.

Prue sat down on the lounge beside her sister and gave her a hug, "Even if the Elders don't let Cole out of limbo, you'll still have me, Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry to help you. I promise."

"I can't live here forever Prue," Phoebe argued.

"Why not?" Prue asked with a grin.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Well for one, there's not enough room for me **and **the baby."

"Oh don't worry about that," she replied, "we can make room."

Phoebe smiled and was about to reply when a jingling noise filled the room.

Prue looked up then turned to Phoebe, "They've made their decision. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, standing up.

Prue also stood up, took Phoebe's hand, and orbed herself and her sister out of the Manor and into Elderland.

All Prue and Phoebe could see when they got up there were white clouds.

Phoebe waved her hand in front of her face in attempt to blow away the clouds, "You'd think they'd do something about the air quality up here," she commented.

"SILENCE!" a deep voice bellowed behind the two women.

They both jumped and turned around to find a group of about 8 Elders, including a Head Elder, standing in a semi-circle infront of them.

"Uh, sorry," Prue grinned awkwardly. "We didn't see you there."

"SILENCE!" the Head Elder bellowed again.

The only female of the 8 Elders frowned, "Oh stop yelling, you're giving me a migraine."

The Head Elder rolled his eyes, "Well it's the only way to get people to listen to me."

"Uh, excuse me, Elder...Sir," Phoebe started. "Can we get on with your decision? You know, about Cole."

He sighed, "Very well." The Head Elder gave a slight nod to another Elder beside him.

The Elder nodded back, then turned to the two women, "We have decided Cole's fate, taking into consideration all you have told us."

"And?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"We have decided to free him from Limbo," he continued.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Really?"

"But on one condition," the female Elder spoke up. "That Cole must never be tempted by evil again."

"Oh he won't be," she replied, "I hope not, anyway."

"Make sure that he is aware of this condition Phoebe," the female Elder told her, "Or there will be consequences, for both of you."

"I understand," Phoebe nodded seriously. "So when can I see Cole?"

The Head Elder concentrated for a moment, then waved his hand over an empty space in front of him. There was a swirl of orbs, which eventually turned into Cole.

The ex-demon looked around for a moment in confusion, "Uh, what's going on? Phoebe?"

"The Elders have decided to free you from Limbo," she explained.

"What?" Cole exclaimed. "Why? How?"

"Uh, I'll explain when we get back to the Manor," Phoebe replied, stepping forward and taking Cole's hand. Prue took her sister's other hand and the three of them orbed out of Elderland and into the living room of the Manor.

"Okay seriously Phoebe, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"Uh, I'm going to give you two some privacy," Prue announced awkwardly, slowly backing out of the room.

"Um, maybe you should sit down for this," said Phoebe, sitting herself down on the lounge behind her. Cole followed. "Well to put it simply, I'm 2 months pregnant, you're the father."

Cole was silent for a moment, then broke out into laughter, "What?"

"Why are you laughing Cole? I tell you something like this and you start laughing!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh my God, you're not kidding," he replied, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Of course I'm not kidding! Why would I kid about something like this?"

Cole looked shocked. He started to speak, but no words came out at first. He attempted to speak again and whispered, "How?"

"Uh, the way baby's usually happen," she replied, raising one eyebrow. Phoebe looked over at her ex-husband who looked extremely confused and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After being rejected numerous times by her in the past, Cole had given up on his and Phoebe's love. So now for this to happen, it was scaring him, a lot.

"I- I don't know what to say," Cole laughed nervously. "I mean, you're pregnant with my baby, our baby."

Phoebe gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, pretty hard to believe huh?"

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I only planned up to getting you out of Limbo, I haven't really thought about where we go from here."

Cole and Phoebe sat in silence for a moment until he asked quietly, "You do still love me Phoebe? What you said two months ago, you meant it right?"

"Of course I did," she replied taking his hand to prove her statement. "I love you, I always have, always will."

"I love you too Phoebe, you have no idea how much I love you," Cole smiled.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," she grinned. "So, do we just wing it?"

"How do you mean?"

"We have this baby, and hope that our love is enough to hold everything together," Phoebe explained.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a Daddy," Cole exclaimed, his eyes opening wide.

Phoebe laughed, "It's overwhelming isn't it?"

"Tell me about it," he agreed. Cole took Phoebe's hand and said to her, "I promise I'm going to be there for you and our baby Phoebe. My evil days are over, I swear."

"Cole, I'm not gonna lie and say that I trust you completely," she replied. "But you can earn back my trust by not choosing evil again."

"I won't choose evil again, ever," Cole swore. "I'm gonna be good."

"Do you really think we can make it?" Phoebe asked him seriously.

"There's only one way to find out," Cole smiled, leaning into Phoebe and kissing her passionately.

When the kiss broke Phoebe giggled, "I've missed kissing you."

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to make up for that."

"Yes we do," she smiled, then they both leant in again for another kiss.

* * *

**As always, please review and continue reading!**


End file.
